1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brace for the ankle joint and, more particularly, to a brace which embraces the ankle joint for preventing damages of the ankle joint such as sprain, for treating the damages, and for preventing a recurrence of ankle joint troubles.
2. Background Art
A conventional brace for the ankle joint is provided with a pair of guard members which support the lower leg below the calf from the inner and outer sides, and a heel stirrup. The guard members are tightly fastened to join with each other with a strap provided at the calf portion.
When such a conventional brace is used, the guard members are exposed at the inner and outer sides of the lower leg. A problem therefore arises in that users themselves or other people may be injured by a contact with the exposed guard members. Since such danger is a serious problem in sport games, sport players have avoided using the conventional brace.
Further, since the conventional brace is designed to support the lower leg with the strap only, a whole-face tight contact is hardly obtained between the guard members and the leg. In other words, the conventional brace therefore lacks fitness upon use.